


Is this a Joke?

by Ivyfics (ivannab)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: April Fools' Day, Getting Together, Kuroo being the loser he is, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Or trying to confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivannab/pseuds/Ivyfics
Summary: To the far back of the room, a banner. Up high and lopsided, with big baby-blue sparkling letters that read,“April Fool’s!”Stone cold dread sinks his gut to the floor. “Oh no,” he moans. “No. This can’t be happening.” His legs spring up in shock, bracing his arm against the table. “Thiscannotbe happening.”Kuroo confesses. Or a least he tries to.





	Is this a Joke?

He’s been quiet since he sat down. Fidgety, too, running his hands through his hair more than usual. He can’t phantom what that mess looks like right now, but his hair isn’t what is on his mind at the moment. 

Tsukki is reading quietly beside him,  unmoving since Tetsurou gave him a jerky wave and dumped himself in the hard yellow plastic of the chair next to him. The cold air of the library seeps in through the gap between his low socks and the cropped hem of his jeans, meaning he accidentally grabbed one of Bokuto’s tailored ones from the fresh pile of laundry they haven’t sorted instead of one of his own. 

That’s fine. Jeans don’t matter today because today,  _ oh-oh _ , today is the Day. Tetsurou’s bed was witness to one of the worst night of tossing and turning, planning and thinking, going over and over if should or shouldn't; if he can or can’t or  _ ‘maybe it’s a bad idea’ _ until he gave up on it closing in on four in the morning and said ‘Fuck it’ with a big-ass, capital F. 

Tetsurou is just on the right side of sleep deprived to make it work, coming out of a hellish week where three different deadlines piled up, two of which involved working with others. A careful cocktail of energy drinks, coffee, adrenaline, and lack of sleep are running through his veins and making it possible for him to saddle-up and do it. It doesn’t aid his fidgeting, but you win some, you lose some. 

Tsukki looks as naturally put-together as he usually does, clad in a navy hoodie and light wash jeans, hair tousled in a that careless way that makes him look soft and inviting.  _ ‘Soft’ _ and  _ ‘inviting’  _ are not what he would use to describe the prickly blonde if anyone asked, but the past six months of wearing Tsukki down has given Tetsurou the privilege of finding both of those in their shared space in a quiet library.

That safe mood he finds comfort in is exactly what makes him so nervous—and he’s nervous out of his ass. Blame it on the caffeine or the fact that he’s about to try and ask Tsukki out, but this is the most terrified he’s felt in a while. 

In the end, there’s nothing else to do but bite the bullet. 

Tetsurou clears his throat, hyping himself up. “So, Tsukki…”

“Are you finally saying whatever it is that you’ve been squirming about? Go ahead.”

Tsukki glances up from his book (he’s so pretty, fuck,  _ what the fuck, _ especially with how the sunlight from the window halos his hair), but he doesn’t keep his eyes on Tetsurou, something to show he’s listening without the added pressure of eye contact. Sometimes Tsukki is a saint like that. 

This is his time. He’s practiced this in front of a mirror a thousand times. He opens his mouth—

But Tsukki glances up again, this time hooking his warm honey eyes on Tetsurou and whatever plan there was evaporates as he rushes out. “I kinda like  _ like _ you.” 

Whelp.

Tetsurou deflates, running out of steam halfway and finishing the terrible, awkward sentence with, “So, do…. uh—you want to do something?”

The quiet around them is deafening. The mood around them falls into a chill that runs up Tetsurou’s spine, giving him the wrong kind of goosebumps. 

Tsukki’s eye are the hardest they’ve ever been. “Do you think this is funny?”

Tetsurou wasn’t expecting Tsukki to fall to his feet in joy or whatever but he was expecting at least a positive response. “What?”

Tsukki looks mad. Mad, mad. Actually, genuinely upset as he briskly picks up his belongings around him and starts shoving them in his bag. “You know, out of everyone I expected this from, you were not it. You can be insufferable but I didn’t think you were an asshole.” 

“Tsukki?” He reaches out to hold Kei’s elbow when it’s clear he’s walking away from their table, “Hey,where are you—”

Tsukki jerks his arm away from Tetsurou’s grasp and quietly fumes as he leaves. 

Tetsurou is lost. He is sure he had read it right, and even in the case he hadn’t, Kei isn’t the type of person to reject someone like that. He’s confused. His eyes roam around, trying to get his bearings and then halting completely. 

His world stops when he sees it, spinning out of its axis.  

To the far back of the room, a banner. Up high and lopsided, with big baby-blue sparkling letters that read,  _ “April Fool’s!”  _

Stone cold dread sinks his gut to the floor. “Oh no,” he moans. “No. This can’t be happening.” His legs spring up in shock, bracing his arm against the table. “This  _ cannot  _ be happening.”

Gray metal of the chair clatters against the floor in his haste, gathering the eyes of those around him and one particularly vicious _ shhh!  _ from the librarian. He stumbles, a little, and sends an apologetic wince her way before righting the chair and gathering his things with shaking hands. 

The second he steps foot outside the sacred temple of books, he lets loose every ounce of jittery adrenaline.

Tetsurou sprints. He runs. Runs harder and harder, weaving himself through the crowds of snail-paced pedestrians with seemingly nothing better to do than stand in his way until his lungs hurt and his legs burn. 

Curse Tsukki’s perfectly long legs, and his huffy irritated walk that is too cute to come from something Tetsurou did wrong. Those scarce minutes he stood there collecting himself were enough to have Tsukki’s gait carry him beyond Tetsurou’s line of sight. Luckily for him, they’ve walked this way together more than once. More than several times, actually. 

It keeps him steady. He did not spend the best part of a month trying to get the courage to do this only to have Tsukki be hurt, or confused. Even for a single day. 

Tetsurou knows he’s been insufferable, he _ knows _ . He hasn’t been able to stand himself, pining and sighing away for someone who likes him back, too afraid to make the first move. It’s clear to him, a mirror of his own timid affection. 

He can read it in every shy look sent his way when he’s too busy pretending he’s not looking back. It’s telegraphed in every bump of their shoulders when Tsukki’s walls are weak and he joins them in being an idiot, laughing at nothing and everything and driving them all crazy with his stupid arguments. 

When they fight just to fight because it’s  _ fun _ . 

Tetsurou catches him at the bus stop. He sees a head of blonde hair and a pair of white headphones and he pushes his body forward until momentum makes him almost dive head-first into the lady standing next to Tsukki. It earns him the most judgemental side eye of his life, but it’s worth it when he’s stopped by Tsukki’s hand tangling in his shirt. 

He swerves, hitting Tsukki’s side. 

“Just what are you doing?”

“You—I—didn’t,” he heaves, and just out of shape is he? He needs to get back to the gym. “I didn’t know the date!” Tetsurou huffs out hard once, and then back in, muttering a  _ fucking April fool’s _ under his breath. “It’s not a prank. It’s not. I wouldn’t do that.”

He’s met with an eye-roll. “You really expect me to believe that a weird ’ _ I kinda like you, do you wanna do something _ ’ is how you ask people out? You are not that awkward. I’ve seen you eloquently argue against bread. ” 

Tetsurou sputters, because not only has he argued against bread,  _ Tsukki joined in and helped him _ , “That’s not the same!”

Arms crossed, Tsukki asks, “How is it different?”

“I don’t want bread to be my boyfriend!” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I mean—my bad, obviously, but…”

Tsukki looks unsure still. The bus arrives, the breaks loud and startling when both of them have been paying attention to anything but the road. Tetsurou straightens out completely, finally forcing Kei’s hand to leave his shirt. “Pretend it didn’t happen or, or, that it was a trial run or something. I’ll ask again. Better. A lot better.” 

After a moment or two, Tsukki nods, and Tetsurou can take a full breath of air again. There’s an awkwardness around them that Tetsurou will take the blame for, but he won’t give up. Tomorrow, he’ll ask out Tsukki in the best way and then they can forget about this whole thing. 

Before getting on the bus, Tsukki turns. The corner of his lip is held by his teeth before he takes a deep breath and brings his hands up to remove his human mask, fingers finding the seam that joins his neck piece and face together. His blonde hair comes with it, falling to the floor along with his black frames, now unneeded. 

Green, shimmery scales are exposed to the April breeze, glistening from the hard, reflective material they are made of. Tsukki shakes his head to fluff out his scales, making their hue turn from deep sappy green, to golden ochre, to chartreuse, unknowingly giving Tetsurou a boner. His large beady eyes glow yellow in the day, a forked pink tongue coming out to hiss and prod at his own rounded snout, the slits that make up his nostrils flaring. 

He’s beautiful. 

Tetsurou falls to his knees in awe of the beautiful lizardman that stands before him, unable to gaze at his godly features with his measly human eyes. “Please. End me, you gorgeous, majestic beast,” Tetsurou pleads. 

Tsukki nods again, unhinging his jaw and eating Tetsurou whole. 

They’re dating now. 

Together.

_ Forever.  _

**Author's Note:**

> [What Lizard Tsukki looks like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)


End file.
